


The Ring

by Morgause1



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Hug, Hugs, M/M, Memories, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgause1/pseuds/Morgause1
Summary: First-hug ficlet.





	The Ring

The first time Mairon wrapped his arms around his master he trembled, expecting anger for his rash and seemingly disrespectful conduct. An ugly and Elf-like gesture, yet too seductive to refuse. But what fool would presume to hold a Vala a prisoner, with arms feeble like twigs before a storm?

Therefore he was greatly surprised when Melkor did not only return the awkward position but also deepened it, cradling Mairon’s head on his shoulder and ruffling his hair. Intoxicated, Mairon breathed in deep, filling his lungs with Melkor’s scent, with his now-sheltering, always-devastating, power.

That spark of a moment flashed through the dark years of Utumno, and later Angband. And when all was ended and the master was lost forever, it was that memory that tormented Sauron the most in his sleepless dreams: the shining circle of their arms, the energy that flown between them like liquid gold, holding his heart forever captive in its pit of loss. Perfect. Beautiful. The sweetest death any soul could crave.

He laughed a bitter, barking laughter, terrifying his countless slaves and minions.

Compared to that, his Ring was but a pale copy.


End file.
